The time turner and the idiot
by Holmes1216
Summary: 'Hermione let Ron hold the time turner. My idiot best friend sent us all into the past.' Where they meet the infamous Marauders. When accepted into their gang, the golden trio realize they only have a year with their new friends. So between pranking and getting Lily to like James. Will they want to go home?


Hermione let Ron hold the time turner. My Idiot best friend sent us all into the past.

**One hour before.**

''PLEEEEEEEEEASE!'' yelled Ron. Hermione sighed

''No''

''PLEEEEEEEEEASE!''.

''No''

''PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

**55 minutes later**

''PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

''FINE!''

So my idiot best friend let my other idiot best friend hold her time turner. Bad move. He slung it over our necks. Hermione tried to grab it and turned it like fifty times. We started moving. I yelled at Ron, Hermione yelled at Ron. Ron yelled at us. We weren't aware we had landed

'"RON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL D"YOU THINK YOU'RE BLOODY DOING!'' I yelled. We didn't notice three boys staring at us

''IT WASN'T MY BLOODY FAULT!''

''YES IT BLOODY WAS! IF YOU HADN'T GRABBED IT THEN WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!''

''Harry, Ron. Look''

''Not Now Hermione.'' Ron said. He glared at me

''Harry Ron.''

''WHAT?'' we yelled and saw the three teenage boys staring at us.

''Erm...Hi?'' Ron tried, smiling sheepishly. I noticed the first. He had wavy black hair and smoky grey eyes. I gaped. The second had sandy hair and bright blue eyes. The third had messy black hair and hazel eyes. My Dad. That must mean..

''Harry?''

''Hmm?''

''That's...''

''I know.''

''Right DA meeting. Now!'' I yelled and grabbed the other two, pushed Sirius off his bed and whispered to them

''We can't be here. Not here!''

''Harry we are. There's nothing we can do. The time turner only goes back.'' muttered Hermione. Ron scowled.

''Erm.. Can we help you?'' asked Remus. I glared at him.

''No.''. A squeaky voice filled the room

''D'you want some chocolate?''. I turned and saw him. The traitor. Pettigrew. Ron and Hermione grabbed me.

''Get. Off. Me.'' I growled.

''Harry no. You can't.''

'' I CAN! LET ME GO!'' I yelled. My Dad pointed his wand at me. My own dad. Something cracked. I slumped. Remus looked wearily at me. I smiled weakly. Hermione sighed. Sirius looked mildly offended.

''Why did you just push the King of Hogwarts off his bed?''. I raised an eyebrow

''Do me a favor Sirius. Deflate your head a bit.''. Sirius stuttered. James clapped

''This guy has a super power! He can shut Sirius Black up!'' I mock bowed. Sirius scowled. Remus smirked and Peter giggled. I shot him a dark look and he soon shut up.

''Who are you guys anyway?'' Remus asked. I thought quickly and came up with

''I'm Harry Brooks. That's Ron Johnson and this is Hermione Thomas. Had a bit of a problem with a time turner.''. Remus nodded. James grinned and Sirius mumbled something

''What?'' I asked. He sprang up and yelled

''I'M HUNGRY!''. We headed to dinner. I bumped into someone on the way down. Someone with red hair and green eyes. My eyes.

''Watch where your going Potter!'' she said meanly. I hung my head

''Sorry Lily.'' I glanced at her. She was staring at me weirdly

''Potter?'' I looked at her. Fully in the face. She saw James behind me.

''No I'm not James. I'm Harry. All though maybe you should give him a chance yeah. He's not the obnoxious git you think he is.'' I said smoothly. Lily glanced at James who shifted nervously

''OK Harry. Maybe I will. One chance Potter. Got it?'' she answered. James grinned and nodded. As soon as she was out of earshot James yelled

''HARRY YOU BLOODY IDIOT!''. Sirius clapped me on the back

''In James speak that means he worships you.''. I nodded as we entered the hall. There was loads of whispers as we sat down. Mainly

''Who is that?''

''He's gorgeous!''

I sighed and helped myself to chicken nuggets. I stopped Remus as he reached for a stew spoon

''I wouldn't. It's silver.'' . Remus went pale.

''How? What?'' I smirked at him

''From the future. Remember?''

''In the future everyone knows about me?'' he said fearfully. I nodded

''They don't care.''. Remus grinned

''Really?''

''Moony. They really don't give a shit.'' Ron added helpfully. I slapped him.

" Bloody ow Harry!''. I smirked

''Don't cuss in front of the ickle firstie's! I'll tell your mother!'' I quipped, pointing to a younger Mrs Weasley down the table. Ron went pale. I patted his head

''Good boy.''

Ron scowled. Sirius got up on the table and yelled

''Hi Hogwarts! Padfoot here. We have three new Marauders. Let me introduce Ronald Johnson. Hermione Thomas and Harry Brooks!'' he pulled us up onto the table. Ron and I mock bowed. Hermione blushed.

''As initiation they must impress us. Go on!'' he completed. Hermione smirked. We raised our wands

''Expecto Patronum Indro!'' An otter, a Jack Russel Terrier and a majestic stag flowed from their wands and as they cantered around the hall they changed all of the students and teacher robes into their house colour. Slytherin's robes had

''Gryffindor for the cup!'' written on the back. Dumbledore's robes turned into a deep shade of purple with a star pattern embroidered on the hem and

'Dumbles' written in gold on the back. Mcgonagall's had

'Mcgoogles' on the back. Slughorn's had

''Sluggie'' on the back. Hagrid's had

''Awesome Dude'' and Lucius Malfoys had

''Giant Prat.'' and the marauders all had  
their nicknames. Lily had.

''Lily Flower is James' So there Micheal Davis!'' and Micheal Davis had

''Jinx Me!''. James grinned

"HARRY AND CO. ARE OFFICIALLY MARAUDERS!" he yelled happily. Hermione sighed and clambered down, pulling me and Ron back onto the benches. This is gonna be one hell of a year!


End file.
